A technique relating to a recognition apparatus that is capable of more effectively collecting learning patterns by classifying a target object in a captured image and tracking the object is disclosed. In the technique, in order to efficiently collect learning patterns, an image including the target object incorrectly classified is collected.
In the case where it is difficult to classify the target object in advance, however, it may be impossible to track the target object. Therefore, it is difficult to collect a new learning image. On the other hand, even if learning of a detector is performed using large amounts of learning data, the detection rate is reduced in the case of an image captured in an environment that differs from that during learning of the detector.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-310480 relates to the above-mentioned technique, and the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.